zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Crenel Hermit]] vs. [[Patch]] Suggested due to suggestions on suggested suggestion. Both are hermits living on large boulder-filled climbable walls on large mountains. Both brag about their skill with a particular pastime, but their actual skill with said pastimes is somewhat questionable. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Yep, this is good. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 00:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Yummy, yummy, yummy, I've got food in my tummy and I feel like-a voting for this. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 00:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 01:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't find it interesting, but there's no denying the connections. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Yeah. It looks interesting, but I just don't like it for some reason... Sincerely, [[User:WATCHER|Watcher]]. : : No, just don't like it.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 00:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) [[Blind]] vs. [[Helmethead]] Both are bosses of dungeons where you get a glove. Both attack by shooting energy balls and both continue to shoot energy balls after their head has been decapitated twice (also using the severed heads to attack). [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/Why Majora's Mask doesnt originate in Termina|Link]] 00:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I can totally see where you got this, but it's kind of missing a connection or two. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I do not dig it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 00:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I care not much for it, nor against it.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 01:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Never liked either of these things. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : :I don't mind the fight, but Blind has already won just because Helmethead is from Zelda II. [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 02:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : :You'd think so but Error did win over old man. Well that would be a special case because he's error [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/Why Majora's Mask doesnt originate in Termina|Link]] 12:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : for all intents and purposes this is not that bad. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) [[King of Red Lions]] vs. [[S.S. Linebeck]] In the first two cell-animated games, these were Link's main mode of transportation. While the similarities don't extend beyond that and the fact that they were ships, I think it's high time we had this fight. Sincerely, [[User:WATCHER|Watcher]]. : : I'm just not big on ships. Chips, however... --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 00:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Not original at all, not interesting at all, and you even have to admit yourself that there are few connections. It's just...there. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : These ship's sunk.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 01:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I was always a fan of sea travel in Zelda. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : :Lacks originality, sure, but for some strange reason, I like this one. Don't ask why (you know who you are...) =P [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 02:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : No to battleship. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : It's ok, but still very unoriginal. It's actually not THAT bad, but it still seems a bit lame. --[[User:DekuStickMaster|DekuStick]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Master]] [[Argorok]] vs. [[Helmaroc King]] Winged lord of the Kargarocs battle it out in the skies. Well, it wouldn't make much sense anywhere else. Actually, it might be cool in space.--[[User:Redeadhunter|R]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|H]] 17:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : :I would like to see a space fight with these two but we all know thats not going to happen [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/Why Majora's Mask doesnt originate in Termina|Link]] 17:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : This is actually pretty good. Theres just something I don't like though, and I can't figure it out. So I'll stay neutral. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Well Oni, I'm sure a hacker could pull it off--[[User:Redeadhunter|R]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|H]] 18:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm, no. Unoriginal. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 18:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Just a minute, how is Argorok the lord of Kargarocs? I mean, obviously Kargarocs can be found in the City in the Sky and Argorok's name is kind of similar, but there are no physiological or behavioral implications that they are in any way connected. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 19:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Awesome aerial battles. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : To answer your question Xykeb, I wanted a better term to compare him to the typical Kargaroc, but I kinda just stuck with "lord". So...yeah.--[[User:Redeadhunter|R]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|H]] 01:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I dig it, but don't quite like enough to support. Sorry.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 02:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : : This is actually pretty interesting in my opinion. I'd like to see whether it's WW or TP flying monsters that are popular. --[[User:DekuStickMaster|DekuStick]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Master]] [[Skeldritch]] vs. [[Stallord]] Two skeletal bosses whom you battle at the end of desert dungeons, and in both battles you destroy their spines before fighting their disembodied heads. --[[User:Sir Real|Sir Real]] 19:26, January 4, 2010 : : Both very awesome fights... but by this point we all know who would win. EDIT: Then I remembered that the only other fight that stands a chance here is one which I am flat out not interested in. Very well, it's a good fight. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I'm intrigued. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 00:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : We had a Stallord fight not too long ago. I'm not ready for another one yet. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 00:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Even though we just had a Stallord fight, this is the best suggestion so far.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 00:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : For the sake of having a good fight this week. But if/when this fight goes through, I don't want to see Stallord in a fight for a real, real long time.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 00:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Sure, why not? I see the similarities. And I like skeletons too. Even huge fossils and bone demons. --[[User:DekuStickMaster|DekuStick]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Master]] : : I so knew somebody would suggest this at some point....look, while the connections are definitely there and for all intents and purposes this is not a bad fight, I'm sorry but I am so sick of Stallord fights that I will probably never support one again. This may seem rather biased of me, but that's just how it's going to be for me. We all know what's going to happen, Stallord will get an unreasonable amount of votes and win by a disproportionate amount. I am not in the mood to see that happen yet again, and I probably never will be again. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Gotta agree with XZ here. I like Stallord, but it's to the point where any fight with him is about as balanced as a "Link vs. Rat" fight. You know who's going to win, so there's really no point in pitting them against each other. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 02:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Responding to Diachronos, It may not seem like a fight between them would be very balanced, but remember, while Stallord can summon immobile zombies and breathe fire, Skeldritch can fire heavy boulders and fire his laz0r. Also, Sketdritch's spine is armored, while Stallord's is not. However, the people who are saying that Stallord needs a break make a good point; if this fight wins, I think Stallord deserves a long vacation, even though he can't move. [[User:Sir Real|Sir Real]] 18:29 1/7/10 :: : You realize that while you ''can'' vote for the one you think would win a real fight, most people just vote for whichever they like more? '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' ::: : Or hate the most, as the case may be. But yes, I know that. I was just trying to make a point about how a fight between them may be more fair than some would think. [[User:Sir Real|Sir Real]] 20:32 1/7/10 '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Personally I think there is a better ST boss to match up with Stallord. --[[User:Birdman5589|Birdman5589]] ([[User talk:Birdman5589|talk]]) 04:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Who, Birdman? Cragma? [[User:Sir Real|Sir Real]] 20:33 1/7/10 : : I really do think this is a great fight but we recently had a Stallord fight and having him in the temple of courage every month is a bit bouring since for some reason he always wins hands down. Come back in a few weeks time and youll get my support [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/Why Majora's Mask doesnt originate in Termina|Link]] 12:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments